docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Songs
Original Songs * Time for Your Checkup - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie (Chilly later joined in the singing starting in Season 2) * I Feel Better - Any Character * Hey What's Going On - Any Character * Get Your Pet to the Vet '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly Songs from Season 1 * '''Ba Ba Bubble - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Bop Bop Bop - Doc, Lambie & Boppy * Pop Up - Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * Get Your Sleep On - Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * Close Your Eyes - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Be Safe - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Water Water - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Everyone Gets Hurt Sometimes - Stuffy & Lambie * Be Good To Your Tummy - Doc, Lambie, Hallie & Gustov Gator * Rocking the Right Note - Doc, Lambie, Hallie & Xyla * Nobody Wants A Broken Toy - Gaby * Stars Stars - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Aurora * We're Benanna - Ben & Anna * You Can Do It! - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * If You Got The Hiccups '- Doc & Millie * '''Dig, Dig, Dig '- Doc, Riggo & Buddy * 'When You Need a Friend '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Ronda * '''Do What The Doctor Says - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Ready for Action - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Kiko * In a Flash - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Niles * Rest Your Rotors, Ronda '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Ronda * '''Keep Still '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Tremaine * '''Nobody's Perfect - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Here For You '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Boomer * '''We Can Light the Night '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Sir Kirby * '''Have Your Heard - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hermie * Blast in a Cast '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * '''Eat Good Food - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Bubble Monkey * Camping's Great '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Robot Ray * '''You're Gonna Grow - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Lula * A Lambie Like You - Doc & Lambie * My Better Half '- Walter * '''The Things You Love '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * '''Tell the Doctor Everything - Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * It's Your Birthday '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * '''My Shark's Tale '- Stuffy, Lambie & Mr. Chomps * 'Stick With Me '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Penny Possom * '''Because You're You - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Pickles The Bunny * Everybody In The Pool - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Surfer Girl * Loud Loud Louie - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Wash Your Hands - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Clap, Clap, A-OK '''- Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * '''Take Care - Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Made In The Shade - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * On Halloween '''- Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * '''Let's Play Outside - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Glo-Bo * Chilling In the Snow - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Chilly * Look Great In Glasses - Doc, Lambie & Hallie * Shine - Val * Blue Skies '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Teddy B. * '''Dinosaur Stomp '- Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * '''Brush Your Teeth - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Bronty Songs from Season 2 * The Doc Mobile - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * No Matter What - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Big Jack * I'm So Strong - Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly & Awesome Guy * Let the Good Times In - Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * A Little Help - Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Twisted Tail Blues - Stuffy & Bronty * Wing Deep - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Stuffy the Great '- Doc, Lambie & Chilly * '''Be You! '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * 'Name of the Game '- Doc, Stuffy, * 'Be Calm! '- Doc, & Dress-Up Daisy * 'My Helmet '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Stuntman Steve * 'Keep on Dancin '- Doc, Lambie, Hallie & Dress-Up Daisy * 'Blow Your Nose! '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Surfer Girl * '''So Keep It Shaking and Moving - Doc, * Itchy, Itchy, Itchy - Doc, * What’s Better Than Toys? '- Commander Crush * '''A Very McStuffins Christmastime '- Doc, * 'Shaka My Hair '- Fabio * 'Beat the Heat '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Lil' Egghead * 'Picture You '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Pickles the Bunny * '''Spot On - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Rita * Peachy Clean '- Doc, Lambie & Hallie * '''The Rest Is Up To You '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * 'Be a Patient Patient '- Doc, * 'Stay Cool in an Emergency '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Bronty * 'A Whole New Way To Be Wild '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Wildlife Will * 'A Whole Lot More to Adore '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Sal * 'Love My Hairdo '- Curly Q. * '''Hey! Star Blazer Zero - Doc, * Weather the Storm '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly & Hallie * '''Fix it Now '- Doc, Lambie, Hallie & Spritzy Mitzi * 'Three Cheers for Chilly '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * 'Treat it Like a Treat '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Serpent Sam * 'After the Game '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Wicked King * 'Here We Go '- Doc, * '''Look What I Can Do! - Oooey * Don't Eat a Little Toy King - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Serpent Sam * One Toy at a Time '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * '''The Backyard Rules - Stuffy * Wash Your Face '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Waddly Penguin * '''Hey, He’s a Monster! - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie * Be a Doctor Too '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Tundra * '''My Family - Delloroto Songs from Season 3 * So Much to Say - Doc, * Love What You Do '''- Doc, Florence Nightingale, Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly, Hallie, * '''Before You Sleep - Doc, Lambie & Hallie * Fess Up - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Ready to Serve '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Army Al * '''Look Before You Leap '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Sproingo Boingo * '''Just Say Hi - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Stop - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Gloria * Smiling’s Good For You '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Counting Clarence * '''The Spaces In-Between '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * '''I Can't Cuddle - Lambie * If You Bonk Your Noggin '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * '''Eyes On the Road - Doc, Stuffy, Hallie & Chilly * The Right Shoes - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Get Your Eyes Checked Out - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Viewy Stewie * Give It a Try - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Picky Nikki * Be Brave - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Sunscreen! - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Teddy B. Blues - Teddy B * Walk, Don't Run - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Bronty & Sir Kirby * Brave Queen Bessie - Doc, * Step Up '''- Doc, * '''Wait for It - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Chew Your Food - Doc, * It Was Only a Dream - Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Suddenly Somebody Else '- Chilly * '''A Toy to Love - '''Doc, * '''I Want to Adopt You '- Stuffy * '''Everyday - Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Surfer Girl * She's the Boss - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & The Wicked King * Your Animal Friends - Doc, * Dream Come True - Doc, * Even the Brave - Doc, Stuffy, * Pop! - Doc, * The New You - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Pickles the Bunny & Bubble Monkey * Calm Down - Doc, Stuffy, Hallie & Chilly Songs from Season 4 * Sniffly Sniffly Day - Doc * Do I Have Too? - Doc, Lambie & Tamorina * I'm so Scratchy - Tamborina * Be Careful - Doc, * Don't be Afraid Azbio ''' - Doc, Kailen, & Azbio * '''Apologize! - Doc & Ella Purple Posion Square * Bully Stop! - Alma & Tamorina Category:Lists